


A Mother's Return

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Happy Hook family reunion, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook wishes to be in his mother's arms again before she haunts him.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’I wish to be with you again. I wish to always be in your arms,’’ Captain Hook said to his mother’s portrait. He frowned. ‘’Maybe someday. Maybe we’ll be together during my next life. Mothers and sons should be together.’’

Captain Hook still frowned. ‘’I never wish to be with my older brother.’’ He rolled his eyes. ‘’Jasper never liked me,’’ he muttered. His shoulders slumped. He rolled his eyes another time.

Captain Hook’s eyes widened after he heard footsteps. He scowled again. ‘’I prefer hearing the sound of a knock before others enter my cabin,’’ he said. Captain Hook looked back before his eyes became wide again.

A familiar spirit smiled at her son. She approached him. She wrapped her arms around him.

A smile formed on Captain Hook’s face. ‘’I wish to always be in your arms.’’ A tear ran down his face. ‘’At least Jasper isn’t here now.’’

Captain Hook looked up. He gasped after Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized near their mother. Captain Hook viewed a tear running down Jasper’s face. His eyes remained on the latter before he vanished. Captain Hook smiled again. *Even spirits suffer.*

 

The End


End file.
